


Pride in the Name of Love

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Mini Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while before John realizes what he's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride in the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvarbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/gifts).



It's strange; that's the only word John can use to describe the sensation in his chest. He felt it the last time Rodney saved their lives, too. It takes a few more times before he realize that what he's feeling is pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Silvarbelle's prompt _John being proud of Rodney_.


End file.
